mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lista aluzji
Ten artykuł zawiera spis wszelakich aluzji do różnych filmów, piosenek, czy postaci, które zostały użyte w My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia. Powtarzające się odcinki 'Imiona postaci i design' *Wszystkie główne postacie: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie i Spike, inspirowane są postaciami generacji pierwszej: Twilight, Applejack, Firefly, Sparkler, Posey, Surprise i Spike. *Imię Applejack to nazwa popularnego w stanach alkoholu produkowanego z jabłek. *Big Macintosh, Babcia Smith, Braeburn oraz wiele innych członków rodziny Apple nazywani są tak jak różne odmiany jabłek. Pozostała część rodziny ma imiona odpowiadające potrawom robionym z jabłek. *Królewscy strażnicy noszą hełmy odpowiadające tym noszonym przez rzymskich legionistów. *Snips i Snails mają imiona inspirowane popularną, amerykańską rymowanką, What Are Little Boys Made Of?. Twilight_Sparkle_magic_makes_it_all_complete_S1_Opening-horz-vert.jpg 'Inne nazwy' *Nazwa Canterlot to połączenie dwóch słów: canter, które oznacza galop oraz Camelot, który był siedzibą Króla Artura. 'Mitologia' *Serial wprowadza do odcinków wiele mitologicznych stworzeń, takich jak Smoki, Gryfy, Jednorożce i Pegazy oraz wiele innych, o których możesz poczytać tu: Stworzenia. *W odcinku "Wigilia Serdeczności", Miasto Pegazów miało wygląd inspirowany starożytnymi Atenami. *Dowódca Hurricane nazwał nowo odkryte tereny "Pegasopolis". Polis były Greckimi miastami-państwami. 'Gesty' *Gest połączonych w górze kopyt, stosowany przez Ligę Znaczkową, przypomina gest skrzyżowanych szpad trzech muszkieterów. Odcinki 'Sezon pierwszy' 'Przyjaźń to magia - Część 1' *Moondancer, kucyk wspominany na początku odcinka to imię kucyka generacji pierwszej i trzeciej, jednak w obecnej serii nigdy się nie pojawił. *Twilight Sparkle mieszka w dosłownej wieży z kości słoniowej. *Jeden z kostiumów, który Twilight przymierza w butiku Rarity to Statua Wolności, stojąca w Nowym Jorku. 'Przyjaźń to magia - Część 2' *Fluttershy wyciąga cierń z łapy Mantykory, co może być aluzją do popularnej historyjki Androcles i Lew. *Scena gdzie magiczna tęcza utworzona za pomocą Klejnotów Harmonii pokonuje Księżycową Czarownicę, została zaczerpnięta z odcinka My Little Pony z 1984 roku, Rescue at Midnight Castle. 'Biletomistrzyni' *Po tym jak Rarity kończy metamorfozę Spike'a, w tle leci fragment 15 wynalazków, BWV 772-786 Jana Sebastiana Bacha. *Fluttershy nuci Czołówkę serialu, w czasie sprzątania biblioteki Twilight. *W czasie sceny, w której Twilight i Spike uciakają przed tłumem kucyków, w tle leci melodia Yakety Sax z popularnego programu telewizyjnego, The Benny Hill Show. *''.Clover ,jedna z bohaterek serialu My little pony:tales miała podobny problem z biletami jak Twilight. My little pony:tales "And the winner is". 'Sezon na jabłka *Scena, w której stado królików biegnie przez miasto, a nieprzytomny kucyk leży na ziemi, jest nawiązaniem do sceny z Króla Lwa, w której Mufasa ginie przez popłoch antylop. * W scenie, gdy przez Ponyville przeszło stado królików, Roseluck krzyczy: "To straszne! Przerażające!" (w orginale: "The horror! The horror!). Jest to nawiązanie do słów bohatera książki Josepha Conrada o tytule "Jądro Ciemności". Sposób na gryfa *Kiedy Pinkie Pie podąża za Rainbow Dash, używa takiego samego skaczącego chodu, co Skunks Pepé Le Swąd z animacji Zwariowane Melodie. Również w tle słyszana jest podobna muzyka. *Spike nuci Czołówkę serialu, w czasie wynoszenia zwojów z ratusza. Chwalipięta *Niedźwiedzice zostały nazwane tak jak dwie konstelacje: Wielka Niedźwiedzica i Mała Niedźwiedzica. Również obie mają na swoich ciałach konstelacje. Wyjście smoka *Polski tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do filmu "Wejście smoka". Dziewczyński wieczór *Tytuł książki, z której korzysta Twilight: Dziewczyńskie Wieczory. Wszystko co chciałyście o nich wiedzieć, ale bałyście się zapytać., jest nawiązaniem do filmu Woody'ego Allena: "Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o seksie, ale baliście się zapytać". Końska plotka *Pod wpływem kwiatu czarci żart, Rarity wyglądała jak węgierski pies Komondor, lub azjatycki Puli. Rój stulecia *Fabuła tego odcinka wydaje się być wzorowana na jednym z odcinków Star Treka - The Trouble with Tribbles. *Scena, w której Spike przyznaje się, że karmił w nocy parasprajty, co spowodowało ich szybkie namnożenie, jest aluzją do horroru "Gremliny rozrabiają", gdzie nocne dokarmianie istoty zwanej mogwai, doprowadziło do katastrofy. *Kiedy Applejack używa swoich kowbojskich umiejętności by zebrać parasprite'y w jedną kulkę i wyprowadzić je z miasta, w tle leci muzyka podobna to tej z serialu telewizyjnego, Bonanza. *Wątek, w którym Pinkie Pie za pomocą muzyki wyprowadza stworzenia z miasta, jest nawiązaniem do opowieści Flecista z Hameln. *Plan Twilight, aby zbudować atrapę miasta jest nawiązaniem do filmu Mela Brooksa, "Płonące siodła". *Miasto "Fillydelphia", o którym wspomina Księżniczka Celestia, oparte jest na mieście Filadelfia. Pożegnanie Zimy *Spike śpiący na krze dryfującej na jeziorze, jest aluzją do podobnej sceny z filmu z 1979, Pulpety, w której śpiący dyrektor obozu zostaje wypuszczony na platformie na środek jeziora. Jesienna przyjaźń *W wyścigu Twilight ma numer startowy 42. Jest to nawiązanie do filmu ,,Autostopem przez galaktykę", gdzie superkomputer mówi, że ,,odpowiedzią na arcypytanie o sens życia, wszechświata i w ogóle jest 42". Sukces spod igły *Wypowiedz Pinkie Pie "Uwielbiam coś. Coś to moje ulubione" nawiązuje do filmu Elf. *Art of the Dress jest bezpośrednim hołdem dla piosenki Stephena Sondheim'a Putting It Together z musicalu Sunday in the Park with George. *Postać Hoity Toity wzorowana jest na Karlu Lagerfeldzie, niemieckim projektancie mody. Różowa intuicja *W tym odcinku pojawia się Hydra, mitologiczne stworzenie z greckich legend. *Wściekła, płonąca Twilight wyglądem przypomina jednego z pokemonów- Rapidasha. Ponaddźwiękowe Bum *Scena, w które Rarity podlatuje zbyt blisko słońca, a jej skrzydła zostają spalone, jest nawiązaniem do historii Ikara z greckiej mitologi. *Muzyka grana w czasie występu Rarity, to słynne Jezioro łabędzie. *Scena dodania skrzydeł Rarity jest wzorowana na filmie ,,Księżniczka Łabędzi". *Cloudoseum zostało zainspirowane rzymskim Koloseum. Mistrzyni spojrzenia *Pojawia się Kokotris, mitologiczne stworzenie które identycznie jak Bazyliszek zamienia wzrokiem w kamień. *Rarity wspomina, że musi dostarczyć zamówienie do "Trottingham", które jest nawiązaniem do brytyjskiego miasta Nottingham. Konkurs talentów *Kostiumy, w których Liga wystąpiła na konkursie nawiązują do stylu lat 80-tych. Apple Bloom zawiązała na głowie bandanę tak jak Axl Rose z Guns N' Roses, a Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo pomalowały sobie twarze i ułożyły włosy w stylu, zapoczątkowanym przez Davida Bowie'ego. *Początek Cutie Mark Crusaders Song, gdzie z mroku wyłaniają się tylko głowy dziewczynek, jest wzięty z piosenki zespołu Queen, Bohemian Rhapsody. Kucyki i psy *Nazwa trasy koncertowej Sapphire Shores, Zigfilly Follies, pochodzi od Ziegfeld Follies, serii produkcji teatralnych. *Psy na diamenty nawiązują do piosenki Davida Bowie'go "Diamond Dogs", a ich ukrywanie się za drzewami i porwanie Rarity są związane ze słowami z tej piosenki "The diamond dogs are poachers and they hide behind trees"- "Psy na diamenty są kłusownikami i ukrywają się za drzewami.". *W odcinku wykorzystywany jest niezwykle popularny w sztuce motyw damy w opresji. Ten sam motyw został też wykorzystany w odcinku Spike at Your Service. W zielonym ci nie do twarzy *Kolor zielony, o którym mowa a w tytule, często łączony jest z zazdrością. *Znaczek Photo Finish jest taki sam jak u Twilight Sparkle. *Postać Photo Finish wzorowana jest na Annie Wintour, redaktorce magazynu Vogue. Impas *Nazwa miasteczka Appleloosa, w którym rozgrywa się akcja odcinka, pochodzi od Appaloosy, gatunku koni lub westernu o tytule Apploosa. *W tym odcinku Spike gra na pianinie. Jego przodek generacji pierwszej, w filmie My Lttle Pony: The Movie (1986), miał podobną scenę. *Na początku piosenki, Pinkie znajduje się w ogromnej małży, podobnie jak Mała Syrenka. *W odcinku znajduje się wiele nawiązań do filmu "W Samo Południe". Między innymi miejsce akcji oraz motyw z zegarem i walką o godzinie dwunastej. *Cała walka między bizonami a kucykami z Appleloosy jest nawiązaniem do czasu kolonizacji i sporu Indian z Amerykanami. Ptaszek na uwięzi * W scenie inicjalnej Angel pokazuje zegarek i i próbuje zakomunikować Fluttershy, że jest już spóźniona. Jest to nawiązanie do królika z "Alicji w Krainie Czarów." *Kiedy Fluttershy przeszukuje swój dom i w popłochu zastanawia się co ubrać, w jej szafie widzimy suknie na Galę Grandgalopu, które Rarity uszyła w odcinku "Sukces spod igły". *W czasie sceny, w której Twilight i Fluttershy gonią Filominę po Ponyville, w tle leci melodia Yakety Sax z popularnego programu telewizyjnego, The Benny Hill Show. *Fluttershy nuci czołówkę serialu. *Feniks to mitologiczne stworzenie występujące współcześnie w wielu dziełach kultury masowej, na przykład "Lew, Czarownica i Stara Szafa", albo "Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic". Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi *Applejack udaje się do miasta Manehattan, którego nazwa pochodzi od Manhattanu, dzielnicy Nowego Jorku. *Nazwa rodziny Orange, odnosi się do amerykańskiego powiedzenia "jabłka i pomarańcze", które oznacza dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy. Jest to aluzją do tego, jak bardzo Applejack nie pasowała do krewnych Orange. Samotna imprezka *Pod koniec odcinka, Spike tańczy tak jak John Travolta w słynnym filmie Gorączka sobotniej nocy. Niezapomniany wieczór Ten odcinek ma kilka nawiązań do bajek: *Magiczna jabłkowa karoca, myszy zamienione w konie, oraz Rarity gubiąca szklany pantofelek na schodach, nawiązują do Kopciuszka. *Pan Greenhooves mówiący, że lubi gwizdać w czasie pracy odnosi się do bajki Królewna Śnieżka i 7 krasnoludków. Również melodia, która gwiżdże przypomina tą, którą często nuciła Śnieżka. *Plan Fluttershy aby złapać zwierzęta w połączeniu z maniakalnym śmiechem, w pewien sposób nawiązuje do postaci Złej Czarownicy z Zachodu, z Czarnoksiężnika z krainy Oz. *Księżniczka Celestia przelatująca na zamkiem i zostawiająca za sobą gwiazdki nawiązuje do sekwencji otwierającej filmy Walt Disney Pictures. '''Sezon drugi 'Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1' *Króliki z długimi i chudymi nogami, przypominają istoty z obrazu Salvadora Dali - The Temptation of Saint Anthony. *Wieża Canterlotu, w której przechowywane są Klejnoty Harmonii jest aluzją do Tower of London, w której przechowuje się klejnoty koronne. 'Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2' *Ceremonia w Canterlocie na końcu odcinka jest wzorowana na zakończeniu filmu ,,Gwiezdne wojny: część IV- Nowa nadzieja.". 'Lekcja zerowa' *Twilight, w tym odcinku, stopniowo przechodzi od paranoi przez lęk, aż do zespołu stresu pourazowego. *Scena kiedy Twilight mówi sama do siebie, przypomina tą, z filmu Władca Pierścieni: Dwie Wieże, w której Gollum również mówił sam do siebie. 'Luna Odmieniona' *Święto odbywające się w czasie trwania tego odcinka, Noc Koszmarów, jest wzorowane na obchodzonym w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Irlandii i Wielkiej Brytanii Halloween. W obu świętach, poprzebierane dzieci chodzą od domu do domu i zbierają słodycze. *Na początku, ponownie zostaje wspomniane Trottingham, którego nazwa wzorowana jest na angielskim mieście Nottingham. 'Znaczkowa Ospa' *Na kręgielni, trzy kucyki wyglądem przypominają postacie z filmu Big Lebowski. *Kucykowa wersja obrazu American Gothic wisi w domu Applejack. *Jeden ze znaczków Apple Bloom to fleur-de-lis, dawny symbol Francji. *"Okres paleokucykowy" wspomniany przez Twilight jest aluzją paleoiltu - epoki kamienia łupanego. *Choroba "znaczkowa ospa" jest najprawdopodobniej nawiązaniem do znanej choroby, ospy wietrznej. 'Konkurs pupili' *Ten odcinek jest aluzją do słynnej bajki "Żółw i Zając". *Jeden z kotów, którymi opiekuje się Fluttershy wygląda trochę jak ten z z serii zabawek "Littlest Pet Shop", która również jest własnością Hasbro. *Muzyka, która słyszymy gdy Rainbow leci przez wąwóz, to "Ride of the Valkyries" autorstwa Richarda Wagnera. *Piosenka śpiewana przez Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy inspirowana jest utworem "Fabulous Places" z filmu "Doktor Dolittle". 'Tajemnicza Wybawicielka' *Plakat Rainbow Dash w tle podczas spotkania jej fanklubu przedstawia ją w podobnej formie do internetowego memu Nyan Cat. *Kostium Tajemniczej Wybawicielki wzorowany jest na stroju Dzielnego Agenta Kaczora. *Plakaty, które noszą ze sobą kucyki podczas święta na cześć wybawicielki, przypominają obrazek z serialu "Batman:The Animatet Series". Mysterious_Mare_Do_Well_rally_posters_Batman_S2E08-horz.jpg Nyan Dash.png 'Gwiazda salonów' *Na wystawie sztuki, która Rarity odwiedziła w trakcie piosenki pojawia się obraz wzorowany na dziele Salvadora Dalí, Trwałość pamięci. Obraz po lewej wyraźnie inspirowany był twórczością kubistyczną Pabla Picassa, a z kolei ten po prawej - abstrakcyjnymi dziełami Wassily'iego Kandinsky'iego. *Jedna z toreb z zakupami, którą niosła Rarity przed zderzeniem z Fancypantsem, miała narysowane dwie podkowy, które ułożone, przypominały logo domu mody Chanel. 'Tajemnica Nadmiaru' *Porwanie Rarity oraz wspinaczka Spike'a na szczyt góry, nawiązuje do filmu "King Kong. *Ponadnaturalnie wielki Spike wydaje ryk przypominający ten ze słynnych serii filmów "Godzila". 'Wigilia Serdeczności' *Niektóre elementy Wigilii Serdeczności odzwierciedlają amerykańskie (i nie tylko) tradycje związane z Bożym Narodzeniem: organizowanie przedstawień wyjaśniających genezę Świąt, biało-czerwone cukrowe laski oraz udekorowane choinki. *Windigo są nawiązaniem do stworzeń występujących w wierzeniach Indian z plemion Algonkinów. 'Dzień uznania dla rodziny' *Niektórzy członkowie Rodziny Smith, przypominają postacie z popularnego niegdyś serialu telewizyjnego "Domek na prerii". *Ubrania noszone przez kucyki z Canterlotu, w retrospekcji Babci Smith, wzorowane są na modzie z około drugiej połowy XIX wieku. *Gdy Babcia Smith ma hełm zakrywający oczy, prawdopodobnie nawiązuje to do żołnierza z gry Team Fortress 2, który nosi identyczny. 'Bobasy Cake' *Zachowanie Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake odzwierciedla zachowanie Bam Bama i Pebbles z animacji "Flinstonowie". 'Ostatnia Gonitwa' *Muzyka lecąca na początku odcinka jest podobna to tej z serialu telewizyjnego, Bonanza. *Pinkie mówi o "chimiwiśni" i "wiśniochandze", dwóch słowach, które nawiązują do Chimichangi, północno-meksykańskiej potrawy oraz do Chimichurri - potrawy argentyńskiej. Istnieje również drink o nazwie cherrychanga. 'Czytaj i Płacz' *Scena, w której Pinkie pyta doktora, czy Rainbow Dash zdobyła jakieś pajęcze moce, jest aluzją do filmu "Spider-Man.'' *Gra, w którą Twilight, Fluttershy i Rainbow grały w szpitalu przypomina słynne Okręty. *Ahuizotl jest postacią z legend Azteków. *Ahuizotl głaszczący białego kotka przypomina Ernsta Stavro Blofelda, postać z serii o Jamesie Bondzie. *W tym odcinku znalazło się wiele aluzji do Indiana Jones'a, a zwłaszcza do filmu "Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki": **Muzyka grana w scenie, w której Dzielna Do pierwszy raz wchodzi do świątyni, przypomina tą ze sceny, w której Indiana i jego partner mieli pająki na plecach. **Sposób, w jaki Dzielna Do doszła do Szafirowej Figurki, przypomina ten z filmu "Indiana Jones i Ostatnia Krucjata", w którym Indiana rozpoznaje kod na podłodze i udaje mu się po niej bezpiecznie przejść, bez aktywacji pułapek. *Scena gdzie Dzielna Do jest otoczona przez dzikie koty i jednego małego kiciusia, została zaczerpnięta z bajki "Nowe Szaty Króla", gdzie Kuzco był otoczony przez kilka panter, a przed samym uratowaniem, najmniejsza z nich słodko na niego miauknęła. Podobna scena ma miejsce gdy Rainbow Dash ucieka ze szpitala ,a lekarze próbują ją zatrzymać. 'Dzień Serc i Podków *Dzień Serc i Podków jest świętem wzorowanym na Walentynkach. *Historia z trutką miłości może nawiązywać do celtyckiej legendy o Tristanie i Izoldzie, w której spożycie przez księcia i księżniczkę miłosnej mikstury doprowadziło do katastrofy. Przyjaciel w Potrzebie *Imię Cranky Doodle oraz melodia w piosence "You're a Cranky Doodle Donkey" zaczerpnięte są z piosenki "Yankee Doodle". *Tytuł odcinka zarówno w polskiej jak i w oryginalnej wersji jest nawiązaniem do powiedzenia „Prawdziwych przyjaciół poznajemy w biedzie (potrzebie)” (A friend in need is a friend indeed). Lekcja Stanowczości *Melodia, którą słychać przy pierwszym pojawieniu się Iron Willa pochodzi z piosenki zespołu Survivor, "Eye Of The Tiger". *Prezentacja Iron Willa odbywa się w labiryncie, gdzie według greckiej mitologi zamknięty był Minotaur - pół człowiek, pół byk. *Zachowanie Fluttershy po przemianie jest według fanów identyczne jak u Hulka. Pora na Czas *W tym odcinku występuje nam znany z mitologii : ** Cerber ** Tartar *Wątek z szklaną kulą odnosi się do trzeciej części Harrego Pottera, gdzie nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa, też przepowiadała przyszłość, która nie miała nadejść. * Wątek z cofaniem się w czasie odnosi się do trzeciej części Harrego Pottera, gdzie Hermiona Granger użyła zmieniacza czasu, by cofnąć się do przeszłości, a Twilight użyła specjalnego zaklęcia. *Rainbow Dash wspomina o miastach: Las Pegasus i Fillydelphia. Są one nawiązaniem do dwóch bardzo znanych miast: Las Vegas i Philadelphia. *Wygląd Twilight Sparkle z przyszłości może być nawiązaniem do Solid Snake'a z serii gier Metal Gear Solid. Wspomniana w odcinku data: 12.12.12 jest datą, znaną ludziom jako koniec świata. Huraganowa Fluttershy *Flet Spike'a, na którym grał pod koniec odcinka jest podobny do fletu Pana Tumnusa z "Opowieści z Narnii" C. S. Lewisa. *Film wyświetlony w bibliotece na początku odcinka nawiązuje do gier z serii Fallout i Bioshock zarówno sposobem wyświetlenia animacji jak i głosem lektora. Sekrety Ponyville *W wersji angielskiej Rarity wypowiada do Sweetie Belle słowa ,,Et tu, Gubby Gums?". Jest to nawiązanie do ostatnich słów Juliusza Cezara ,,Et tu Brute, contra me?"- ,,I ty Brutusie, przeciwko mnie?". Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni *Czapka Pinkie Pie, fajka, śledztwo są nawiązaniem do sławnej serii powieści sir Arthura Conan Doyle'a o Sherlocku Holmesie. *Ogólna fabuła odcinka nawiązuje do "Morderstwa w Orient Expressie" Agathy Christie. *Gdy Pinkie mówi o Gustawie, pojawia się ciąg scen niczym z klasycznego filmu niemego (czarno-białe kolory, Gustaw przedstawiany jako czarny charakter jak z filmów z epoki, dialogi są nie mówione przez aktorów, lecz jak w filmie niemym, są wyświetlane napisy). Scena przywiązania Pinkie do torów, czy scena w tartaku pokrojenia tortu przez piłę tarczową, typowe dla filmów niemych z tamtych czasów). *Joe został przedstawiony przez Pinkie jako agent, który do złudzenia przypomina Agenta 007, Jamesa Bonda (sekwencja początkowa wprowadzająca do filmów z Bondem, gadżety i motyw Jamesa Kuca jako podrywacza panienek). *W przypadku Muli, widz ma okazje przypomnieć sobie typowe kino azjatyckie (scena przecięcia tortu kataną, kostium Muli jak u ninji czy postarzałe kolory retrospekcji jak w filmach o samurajach). Ślub w Canterlocie *Ślub w Canterlocie może być nawiązaniem do ślubu książęcego w Wielkiej Brytanii. *Kiedy Pinkie pokazuje przygotowany przez siebie plan wesela, z gramofonu puszcza piosenkę, którą grała, by wygonić Parasprite'y z Ponyville. *W orginalnej wersji, przed walką bohaterek i Podmieńców, Rainbow Dash wymawia zdanie " Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way" - może to być aluzją do słów wymawianych przez "Sonye Blade" z gry "Mortal Kombat" przed walką. '''Sezon trzeci 'The Crystal Empire, Part 1' *Kostium Pinkie Pie, kiedy próbuje się dowiedzieć czegoś o kryształowych kucach jest podobny do stroju agenta Sama Fishera ze słynnej serii gier Splinter Cell. *Nazwa odcinka nawiązuje do filmu animowanego z studia Walta Disney'a Atlantis: The Lost Empire (pol. Atlantyda. Zaginiony ląd). *Pałac w centrum Kryształowego Imperium przypomina Wieżę Eiffla w Paryżu. 'The Crystal Empire, Part 2' *Pojedynki Pegazów obchodzone w kryształowym Imperium są niemal identyczne jak średniowieczne Pojedynki Rycerskie. Z tą różnicą, że z racji braku jeźdźca, kopie są umocowane do "rumaka". *Kryształowe Serce spełnia te funkcje, co Serce Atlantydy w disneyowskim filmie "Atlantyda Zaginiony Ląd ".Chroniło Atlantów, którzy je zasilali i tak samo jak w Crystal Empire Serce zostało ukryte. *Ubrania oraz grzywy Kryształowych Kucyków są podobne do starożytnych Greków. 'Too Many Pinkie Pies' *Rainbow Dash czyta taką samą książkę, co w odcinku Czytaj i Płacz. *Jedna ze zduplikowanych Pinkie Pie's robi twarz Pinkie Pie z G3. 'One Bad Apple' *Dyniowy powóz jest odniesieniem do Kopciuszka. *Muzyka w czasie tworzenia nowej platformy jest nawiązaniem do motywu z serialu "Drużyna A". *Zachowanie Babs Seed jest w psychologii znane jako mechanizm obronny identyfikacji z agresorem. 'Magic Duel' *Arabia Siodłowa (Saddle Arabia) jest aluzją do Arabii Saudyjskiej. *Kiedy wózek z jabłkami spada na Shoeshine wydaje ona Krzyk Wilhelma. *Motyw z miastem pod kopułą pojawił się w filmie "Simpsonowie: Wersja kinowa". *Moment kiedy Pinkie próbuje coś powiedzieć ale odcinek kończy się w tej samej chwili, jest nawiązaniem do jednego z odcinków Family Guy, gdzie Brian pyta Meg co słychać, a zakończenie odcinka następuje równo z jej otwarciem ust. 'Sleepless in Ponyville' *Tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do filmu "Sleepless in Seattle" (Bezsenność w Seattle) *Legenda o bezgłowym koniu, jest nawiązaniem do legendy o jeźdźcu bez głowy. 'Wonderbolts Academy' *Pod koniec odcinka Rainbow Dash salutuje do pustego czoła. Jest to aluzją do sposobu salutowania w armii amerykańskiej. Amerykanie nie salutują do symbolu narodowego, a właśnie do pustego czoła. 'Apple Family Reunion' *Obraz wiszący w domu Applejack i jej rodziny jest aluzją do obrazu Granta Wooda pt. [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Gothic American Gothic] *Apple Bloom wydaje Krzyk Wilhelma, gdy w czasie biegu zaczyna jej kręcić się w głowie i traci równowagę. *Dwie spadające gwiazdy ( na początku gdy Applejack patrzy się w okno i na końcu ) są nawiązaniem do rodziców bohaterki którzy prawdopodobnie nie żyją 'Keep Calm and Flutter On' *Tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do brytyjskich plakatów z II wojny światowej z koroną i napisem ,,Keep Calm and Carry On". *Tańczące świeczki są nawiązaniem do ,,Pięknej i Bestii' Disney'a gdzie w podobny sposób świeczki witały Bellę gdy zgłodniała. *Kiedy Discord sieje chaos w domu Fluttershy słychać Krzyk Wilhelma . *Pierwotny tytuł odcinka Fluttershy's Home for Reformed Draconequi ''jest nawiązaniem do serialu ''Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół Pani Foster. 'Games Ponies Play ' *Organizacja wielkich zawodów i losowanie miasta są aluzją do Igrzysk Olimpijskich. *Listonosz w Kryształowym Imperium ma buty ze skrzydełkami, podobnie jak Hermes, posłaniec bogów w mitologii greckiej. *Panna Peachbottom wspomina, że zamek w Kryształowym Imperium nawiązuje do stylu neogotyckiego. 'Magical Mystery Cure' *Piosenka którą śpiewa Twilight na samym początku jest parodią piosenki "Good Morning" z musicalu "Deszczowa piosenka". *Kiedy Twilight idzie na góre, Spikie przybiera taką samą postać jak kot z Shreka 2. *Spike kiedy ma założone okulary tańczy taniec podobny do tańca Gangnam Style. *Kiedy Twilight wyparowała, było to bardzo podobne do odcinka "Gdzie jest pepe?" z serialu "Fineasz i Ferb", gdzie Pepe po trafieniu go przez wiele promieni na raz zostawił czarny ślad identyczny do tego zostawionego przez jednorożca. *Miejsce, do którego się przeniosła po wypadku wymienionym wyżej i spotkała Celestię, przypomina moment z ostatniej części Harrego Pottera, który po ugodzeniu zaklęciem znajduje się w tajemniczej sferze i również spotyka swego mentora. *Pinkie Pie pijąca wodę z szklanki i wypluwająca ją przywodzi na myśl, Króla Juliana z filmu "Madagaskar", gdzie to lemur podobnie wypija wodę i ją wypluwa. *Koronacja Twilight Sparkle, jest odniesieniem do ustanowienia Mallory Hagan Miss Ameryki 2013. Kategoria:Serial